Repairs
by classicdoctorwhorocks
Summary: When one of Edith's "toys" makes an accident, will Edith be able to clean up the mess before Agnes discovers the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Repairs

Edith Gru peered cautiously around the doorway into the living room. It was empty, which was relieving. After all, she had no wish to use her twin katanas quite yet.

She tiptoed past the sofa, and pressed the secret button. She was travelling down to her adoptive father's laboratory. Well, technically it was Uncle Nefario's, since Gru had stopped going down there as often. Having three kids did that sort of stuff to you.

Once down there, she gave a bright smile to the minions, who gathered around her with interest. Since Gru had been spending more time with the girls, the minions had mostly only had Uncle Nefario for company. And he wasn't much of a big talker.

'Hey Dave! Hey Phil! How's it going? Could you keep your voices down?' The 10,000 or so minions complied.

'Has Uncle Nefario finished the throwing stars yet?' Edith asked. A sea of yellow minion heads bobbed and nodded. 'Awesome. Quietly does it, then!'

She headed to the main experiments lab. Dr Nefario hummed and whistled at his work, with his back to her. And next to him, the throwing stars gleamed brightly.

Oh those stars! How her entire being longed to be able to hold those gleaming weapons just for one second. This was not a normal thought to be going through the head of an eight-year-old. On the other hand, normal eight-year-olds weren't adopted by one of the most dastardly ex-villains of all time.

Since Edith had seen a pair of throwing stars in her latest anime ninja comic, she had closely scrutinized the production of Uncle Nefario's special ones. She learned that he had put a super-electromagnetic force field on it, which could be adjusted at the flick of a switch. At the highest frequency, it could cut through titanium. At the lowest frequency, a ball of aluminium. Or a guy's head. Now she just had to get them.

She slowly sneaked up on the Doctor. It was not his hearing she was worried about, since it was awful, but the defences he'd rigged up just for her. Of course, she'd scrutinized those as well, so there was little to worry about.

She carefully lifted her foot, so that it wouldn't trip a switch sending a large glob of ultra-quick-hardening foam towards her. She avoided the DNA scan ray which would send an instant warning to the notification-chip in Nefario's brain. She reached for the throwing stars.

Her small hand closed over it.

Nefario instantly swung around, yelling, 'HEY!' Edith quickly ran for the exit, forgetting about the virtual trip wire. A massive glob of foam sped towards her. She swerved, but impossibly it changed direction. She tried to outrun it, but it was impossible to avoid both the foam, and the livid form of Uncle Nefario, who was going an angry shade of scarlet.

She quickly had an idea. Pushing herself off the worktop, she missed the foam by an inch, causing it to splat into Doctor Nefario instead.

'Thib ib buh…' Nefario started, before the foam hardened properly, making it impossible to speak.

'Oh, shut up, old timer,' Edith grinned, and ran for her life.

'I, Edith Gru, future super-villain extraordinaire, will now test the greatest weapon of all time: The Annihilator!' Edith had spent a lot of time planning the name of her favourite deadly weapons. She had even read the whole dictionary just to find the right word for her reusable mini bomb, before deciding on Zeppelin.

She turned one of the stars up to "full polarity". She could feel her hands vibrating hard as the thing buzzed with purplish energy. It was with a massive effort that she picked the star fully off the garden lawn, and hurled it with all her might in no particular direction.

She watched as her new best friend buzzed through the fence, beheaded the hedge that Mr Macaroni had carefully sculpted to look like a peacock, sliced through seven cars, and created a massive hole which was 10 metres in diameter in her neighbour Miranda Lovely's house, before coming back to Edith's outstretched hand.

'Whoops,' said Edith.

Then she saw what was lying on the lawn, and her stomach dropped down to her special combat shoes.

Her little sister Agnes's precious unicorn, which she'd obviously set down on the lawn, lay in two pieces on the grass. The head was still smoking slightly, from the perfect slit that had been made in the neck.

Before Edith could fully take in what had just happened, a small voice piped up.

'Where's Fluffy?

**Oh dear. What'll happen next for Edith? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out…**

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting to get a review so soon. Or at all, for that matter.**

**I'm not completely sure about the American school system. I'm pretty sure that Edith would be in 3****rd**** Grade, so I'll just go with that.**

**Anyway, I'll go ahead with the story now.**

**Here goes nothing.**

Chapter 2

Edith froze in alarm at her sister's voice. She quickly gathered up both body and head of the fluffy unicorn, and raced into the house and up the stairs. Before she reached the top, however, Agnes arrived at the bottom.

'Hey Edith! Where're ya goin' with Fluffy?' Edith hid Fluffy as much as she could behind her back.

'Um… we're playing hospitals.' Agnes smiled widely.

'Cool! Can I watch?'

'No! Uh, because it's… the theatre room.'

'Oh. Are you goin' to do a play?'

'No. The theatre is the place where only the surgeon is allowed, and not little girls looking for unicorns which have heads.'

'Oh.' Agnes's head hung with disappointment.

'Never mind, Aggie. Why don't you go watch your unicorn cartoons?' Edith gave her a quick smile, and disappeared into the bedroom. Margo was out with Gru, so there was no danger of being busted by them.

Once in there, she began to rush around the room. She eventually gathered enough sense in her young mind to search through her collection of stuff she'd stolen from Granny. She rustled through the drawer, producing a needle and thread. Perfect.

She was about to start work when she noticed that about three-quarters of the stuffing had been deposited on the lawn. The once plump fantasy creature now hung limply. Agnes was sure to notice!

Quickly she gathered together all her precious possessions. Her old beanie hat, her secret doll, even her lifelong friend, Action Man. She quickly stuffed the whole thing into the slit, and looked at Fluffy with a frown.

He was now a significantly odd shape. There was nothing for it. She was going to have to start over. Rolling the unicorn over to its side on the floor, Edith began to tear out the stuffing in a frenzy, white fluffiness all over the place.

It was at this moment that Agnes came into the bedroom.

'Hey Edith. I came to… to…' She saw Edith rolling on the floor with Fluffy's stuffing in her teeth. She saw Fluffy's white stuffing all over the room. And finally, she saw her favourite unicorn's head, hanging over the back of her princess chair.

Agnes screamed.

The noise was deafening. From the floor, Edith could see tiny cracks appearing in the window pane, as she clutched at her singing eardrums. She braced herself for the shattering of the window-

But then Agnes paused for breath.

'MURDERER!' She screeched, tears running down her round face. 'YOU KILLED HIM!' Turning around, she ran off to who knows where.

Edith looked around at the wreckage all over the floor. In a way, she hadn't just broken a toy. She'd broken a dream.

'What have I done?' She murmured into her hands.

_I think you mean, what am I going to do? _Edith looked up disbelievingly. A bit of her usual character came back, and she rolled her eyes.

'Great. Now my own brain is rebelling against me.'

_What's wrong with that? I'm only trying to help. Anyway, it's true. You've got to do something._

'But it's broken!' Edith said, frustrated.

_Everything that is broken can be fixed. Right now, both your sister's heart and her toy are broken. You have a chance to fix both. You might not have that chance again. Now get yourself together. How about we go and pick up that stuffing? _Edith still found it slightly irritating that this stupid voice was telling her, Edith Gru, the terror of 3rd Grade, what to do. However, she knew it was right. Picking herself up, she headed for the lawn.

Six hours later, Agnes was huddled in front of the TV, watching _Storybook Land- the Magic of Friendship. _Every time the main character, Twinkle Bell the purple unicorn came up, her brown eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop thinking about the "death" of her very best friend.

She heard the front door slam. Turning round, she saw Edith, who was hiding something behind her back.

'Hey, Aggie,' she said awkwardly. Agnes simply stared at her. Clearing her throat, she shuffled her feet.

'I brought you somethin'…' She revealed Fluffy, who now had his head fully attached. The clumsy yellow stitches around the neck were the only signs that anything had happened.

'You… you brought him back…' Agnes said unbelievingly. Edith smiled a bit.

'There's somethin' else, too…' She brought out something else. It was a DVD.

'_STORYBOOK LAND SERIES 2!' _Agnes squealed wildly, and wrapped herself around Edith's waist. 'Daddy wouldn't get that at the store!'

'Well, I can't stand the show either,' Edith admitted. 'But if that's what it takes for you to forgive me…' She looked down at her sister, pleading silently.

'Well, you brought him back, didn't you? So I forgive you!' Agnes gave her knees another hug. If Edith wasn't tough, she could have sworn she was going to cry. However, before she had a chance:

'EDIFF GRU!' Edith turned, to see Nefario coming up on the tube from the lab. His legs had finally freed up, but he was still having trouble speaking.

'I'LL 'ET 'OO FOR 'IS!' Hollered the deaf scientist.

For the second time that day, Edith ran for her life.


End file.
